Les miscellanées
by Aries Fey
Summary: Ce sont des pays mais avant tout ce sont des humains qui sont amis, ennemis, frères et sœurs ou amants. Plongez dans la vie de nos nations favorites au gré des siècles. Recueil d'OS.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Hetalia est à Hidekaz Himaruya, Andorre est à moi (ou tout du moins son prénom)

Bonjour/bonsoir, voici mon premier texte sur Hetalia. J'ai longtemps hésité avant de me lancer dans ce fandom mais aujourd'hui c'est chose faite. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.

La traductions des mots ou expressions est en bas de la page.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

En ce beau matin ensoleillé du mois de mai, Francis était attablé dans sa cuisine avec un journal, une tasse de café à la main. Il profitait du calme ambiant tout en parcourant distraitement les articles jusqu'à ce que l'un d'entre eux n'attire son attention. Il écarquilla les yeux, reposa violemment sa tasse et se précipita vers son téléphone. Il fallait réunir le Bad Friend Trio de toute urgence.

Une heure plus tard, un Prussien mal réveillé et un Espagnol souriant se tenaient devant sa porte.

"Franny, j'espère pour toi que tu as une EXCELLENTE raison pour avoir tiré du lit le awsome moi si tôt !

\- Du calme amigo, je suis sûr que Francis ne t'aurais pas réveillé pour rien, s'esclaffa Antonio.

\- En effet, figurez-vous que j'avais raison ! Et que …

\- Tu m'as jeté en bas du plumard pour ça ! Juste pour nous dire que tu avais raison! Arschloch !

\- Comme je le disais avant d'être interrompu mon chou, reprit le blond non sans fusiller l'albinos du regard, j'avais raison sur toute la ligne à propos de l'Eurovison !

\- Et sur quels points en particulier Francia ? Tu as trouvé la preuve d'un complot visant à t'empêcher de gagner ? Ou alors la vérité sur ce qui se passe en coulisse ?

\- Mais qui est-ce qui m'a collé des abrutis pareils pour amis ?

\- Euh…. Gil' on est là tu sais ?

\- Allez, Francis crache ta valda, on t'écoute !"

Le Français entraîna ses amis dans son salon et leur fit signe de s'asseoir. Une fois qu'il fut certain de toute leur attention était concentrée sur sa personne, il leur montra l'article qui prouvait sa supériorité indéniable sur toutes les autres nations et qui était la preuve ultime qu'il… Tout occupé qu'il était à se lancer des fleurs, Francis ne remarqua même pas que Gilbert lui avait subtilisé ledit article et l'observait attentivement sous le regard amusé de l'hispanique. Reprenant soudainement pied dans la réalité, il observa ses deux acolytes avec un sourire supérieur.

" ¡bien hecho mi amigo ! Je suis forcé de reconnaître que tu avais raison !"

Antonio le gratifia d'un grand sourire et lui colla une claque enthousiaste dans le dos. Les deux latins observèrent le germanique. Celui-ci était en pleine contemplation d'un graphique multicolore qu'il semblait avoir du mal à comprendre comme le montraient ses sourcils froncés. Lorsque celui-ci releva la tête, il vit ses deux camarades de beuveries qui le fixaient avec un sourire débile.

"Franny ! Tu m'as réveillé à midi pour que je vienne reluquer un graphique ! Tu te fous de moi ! Geht in die Hölle !

\- ¡cálmate!

\- Tu sais on peut t'expliquer si tu comprends pas, tenta le Français avec un air condescendant ce qui lui valut un coup de coude de l'Espagnol.

\- Ce qu'il veut dire c'est que…..

\- Laisse tomber je m'en remettrai même si le awsome moi n'apprécie pas qu'on insulte son awsome intelligence !

\- En fait, ce graphique prouve en quelque sorte que la géopolitique a une influence sur les notes que les pays s'attribuent entre eux.

\- T'aurais dû commencer par-là andouille ! Surtout que je vois pas en quoi ça me concerne puisque je te rappelle que la Prusse ne participe pas. Ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils loupent car je suis certain que tous seraient en admiration devant mon awsome classe, mon awsome voix…

\- Et surtout ton awsome modestie ! l'interrompit Antonio

\- On peut revenir à ma suprématie s'il vous plaît ?

\- No Francis ! Mi amigo ne te laisse pas contaminer par le "syndrome de Gilbert" !

Arrête ton char l'hidalgo, je suis le seul à être aussi génial !"

Le Français se passa une main dans les cheveux en soupirant, blasé il observait ses meilleurs amis se chamailler comme des enfants. Après un énième soupir, il se décida à prendre les choses en main. Il les saisit brusquement par le poignet avant de les traîner vers le canapé et de s'installer entre eux.

"Comme je le disais mes choux, il appuya volontairement sur le surnom ridicule, cet article prouve que j'ai raison. Et si vous voulez des preuves, j'en ai. On commence par quoi ?

\- T'as parlé de points tout à l'heure… commença l'albinos.

\- Disons que les prestations de chaque pays sont notées sur 12 points. Les pays se notent entre eux et certains ont tendance à se faire des fleurs, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

\- Ich habe verstanden.

\- Tu penses à quel pays en particulier ?

\- Patience Tonio, j'y arrive. On sait tous que la "charmante" Natalya est à fond sur son sympathique grand-frère. Et bien vous ne devinerez jamais !

\- Les Russes reçoivent beaucoup de points des Biélorusses ?

\- Bien joué Gil' ! En fait, la Biélorussie donne en moyenne 10,5 points à la Russie.

\- Pas mal, je reconnais que tu avais raison. Tu as d'autres exemples amigo ?

\- SI ! Enfin oui, se reprit le blond, figurez-vous que les Baltiques sont encore traumatisés par la mère Russie…

\- Francis, tu devrais quand même y aller mollo, lui fit remarquer le Prussien, sait-on jamais.

\- Si tu veux, toujours est-il qu'Ivan reçoit pas mal de points de la part de ses souffre-douleur préférés. En moyenne, l'Estonie lui en donne 9,4. La Lettonie 8,7. Et Lituanie 6,4. Le plus intéressant c'est qu'il ne leur rend pas la pareille. Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?

\- Moi j'en dis, qu'ils ont pas encore compris que l'URSS était tombée. En tout cas, jamais le awsome moi ne lui donnera le moindre pas.

\- Jusqu'à présent tout ça ne me choque pas plus que ça, les points sont raccords avec la géopolitique comme tu l'as dit. Je ne vois pas ce qui te tracasse.

\- Ce qui me tracasse mon petit Antonio, c'est le cas d'Andorre.

\- Adelina ? C'est une gentille petite, elle est tellement adorable et puis…

\- Ce n'est pas le problème, l'interrompit Francis avant qu'il ne se lance dans l'énumération des qualités de l'Andorrane, tu sais combien de points elle t'offre ?

\- Euh… une dizaine ? tenta l'Espagnol qui avait tout de même le bon goût de paraître gêné.

\- 11,7 ! C'est un scandale !

\- Je vois pas vraiment où est le problème. Elle a le droit de voter pour son voisin.

\- Gil' Andorre est à la frontière franco-espagnole.

\- Scheiße ! Elle est pas awsome du tout la gamine !

\- De toute façon, si on en croit le graphique elle est aussi généreuse avec Portugal non ? hasarda l'Ibérique"

Le germanique et l'hispanique observait le latin qui râlait dans sa barbe (de trois jours) que sans Charlemagne la petite principauté n'aurait jamais vu le jour, puis il enchaîna sur l'ingratitude des enfants en général (en excluant son petit Matthieu bien entendu) et il s'apprêtait à délirer sur la vision très personnelle de la reconnaissance d'un certain étatsunien quand Gilbert qui avait récupéré l'article remarqua quelque chose.

"Le awsome moi voudrait vous faire part d'une remarque !

\- ¿qué?

\- Vous aviez remarqué qu'il y en a deux qui s'amusent bien ?

\- De quoi tu parles ? fit le français soudainement très intéressé.

\- De Chypre et Grèce !

\- Héraclès ? Je suis sûr qu'il vote au hasard, s'exclama Antonio, de toute manière il dort pendant les trois quarts de l'émission !

\- J'en suis pas si sûr…. Tu sais bien qu'il y a un domaine dans lequel il est capable d'investir beaucoup d'énergie, le ton employé par Francis fit instantanément comprendre à son frère de quoi il parlait.

\- Je vous rappelle que c'est le awsome moi qui l'ai vu en premier ! Et de quel domaine parlez-vous ?

\- Emmerder Sadik ! s'exclamèrent les deux frères.

\- … ja, ja, ja…. , le Prussien semblait un peu décontenancé, et bien il semblerait que notre philosophe préféré ait passé un accord avec Chypre. Ça va faire bientôt dix ans qu'il donne systématiquement 12 points à Héraclès.

\- Honhonhon, on dirait bien que ces deux-là ont décidé de le faire rager !

\- France arrête de rire comme ça, c'est malsain….

\- Je suis d'accord avec lui, amigo.

\- Si vous voulez, n'empêche que vous me devez des excuses ! Vous vous êtes payés ma tête pendant des décennies sous prétexte que j'hallucinais mais là. Si même les humains s'en rendent compte c'est que c'est vrai. J'attends.

\- Io siento.

\- Es tut mir Leid.

\- Voilà, voilà, vous devriez écouter grand-frère France plus souvent !

\- Y'a quand même quelque chose qui est étrange dans cette histoire. Pourquoi est-ce qu'Arthur ne te donne jamais de points ?

\- Il a peut-être oublié qu'on avait signé l'Entente Cordiale ?

\- Et toi mi hermano, pourquoi tu ne lui en donnes jamais ?

\- L'Entente ? Quelle Entente ?"

* * *

Amigo : ami

Arschloch : connard (et autres joyeusetés)

Francia : France

hecho mi amigo ! : bien joué mon ami

Geht in die Hölle ! : Va en Enfers !

¡cálmate! : calme toi !

Ich habe verstanden : j'ai compris

Scheiße ! : Merde !

¿qué? : quoi ?

Ja : oui

Io siento : excuse-moi

Es tut mir Leid : je suis désolé

Mi hermano : mon frère

Voilà j'ai tout traduit dans le doute même si certains mots ou expressions sont évidents voire transparents. Je ne fais pas d'espagnol donc le traducteur automatique est mon allié pour affronter la langue de Cervantès.

Si vous voulez le lien de l'article, le voici .fr/2014/05/10/pourquoi-la-france-remporter-chance-eurovision-2014_n_

J'espère que ça vous a plu, qui sait les résultats pourraient m'inspirer une suite.


	2. Azincourt

Un petit FrUk écrit à l'occasion des 600 ans de la bataille d'Azincourt. Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages.

* * *

Appuyée sur son épée, le souffle court, elle tentait de reprendre pied dans la réalité. Elle ne savait plus ce qui se passait, ni même pourquoi elle souffrait autant.

Elle se retourna pour voir ses troupes et contient avec peine un haut-le-cœur. Du sang… partout… à perte de vue. La plaine autrefois verdoyante était recouverte de liquide carmin. Au vu de la douleur qui lui déchirait la poitrine ce sang n'était certainement pas celui de l'ennemi.

Titubante, ignorant ses propres blessures, la jeune femme traversa le champ de cadavres. Elle priait à la fois pour le repos des morts et pour trouver quelques survivants. Malheureusement ses prières ne furent pas exaucées. Elle fût contrainte d'achever elle-même ses soldats, qui, baignant dans leur sang, en larmes, la suppliait de mettre fin à leur torture.

Parvenue au sommet de la colline, elle lâcha brutalement son arme et tomba à genoux. Le regard vide, elle fixait ses mains pleines de sang. Celui de ses ennemis mais aussi celui de ses hommes. Dégoutée, elle finit par rendre le contenu de son estomac.

Seule au milieu de nulle part, elle n'avait plus qu'une envie: que tout s'arrête. Entourée de tous ces morts, elle revivait la même scène qu'à chaque défaite ou victoire d'ailleurs. Elle était entourée de cadavres depuis si longtemps qu'elle avait cessé de se demander pourquoi. Elle était condamné à regarder son peuple mourir.

Ses yeux la brûlaient. Elle voulait pouvoir se laisser aller, pouvoir pleurer. Elle voulait pouvoir s'enfermer quelque part et qu'on l'oublie. Qu'on la laisse tranquille ! Pitié !

Son recueillement fut interrompu par un fracas métallique. Une troupe anglaise. Elle ne chercha même pas à se défendre. Elle ne résista pas lorsqu'ils l'entraînèrent vers la tente de leur représentant.

Albion avait l'air en meilleure forme qu'elle et il l'était. Il venait d'infliger une défaite cuisante à sa rivale de toujours.

La française se savait pâle, cernée et couverte de boue et de sang. Ayant dû abandonner son armure et ses armes à ses geôliers, elle se tenait face à son ennemi en simple tunique. S'ordonnant de ne pas flancher, elle planta ses orbes améthystes dans les siennes.

Le blond en armure dévisageait sa vis-à-vis. Elle avait souffert et lui ferait payer, c'était une certitude. L'étincelle qui brillait au fond de son regard lui promettait mille morts. Même ainsi, vaincue, blessée et épuisée, elle demeurait splendide. La terre qui recouvrait ses vêtements et ses cheveux ne parvenaient pas à dissimuler sa beauté, pourtant fatiguée par des années d'affrontements.

Il la savait lasse de ce conflit interminable. Ce conflit qui les avait tous les deux transformés. Ils se battaient depuis si longtemps que chaque geste était mécanique, chaque mouvement était automatique.

Avancer, parer, feinter, avancer, bloquer, tuer. Avancer, parer, tuer. Avancer…avancer… pour tuer….tuer…

La folie les gagnait. Leur épuisement moral était tel qu'ils ne prenaient même plus la peine de se parler. Entre eux, tout passait par des gestes.

Ils n'étaient plus Marianne et Arthur. Ils n'étaient plus rien d'humain. Ils étaient condamnées à n'être que France et Angleterre. Deux nations ennemies. Deux pays qui jamais ne pourront cohabiter.

Se rappelant soudainement qu'ils étaient censés discuter, l'anglais soupira avant de faire vaguement signe à la française de s'asseoir. Ce qu'elle fit en retenant une grimace de douleur.

Il prit alors conscience de son état, car bien qu'elle n'en laisse rien paraître elle souffrait le martyr. Une grande partie du sang qui la recouvrait était en réalité le sien. Son regard devenait de plus en plus vague, ses joues étaient rouges et son corps était secoué par des tremblements.

Comment faisait-elle pour tenir encore debout ?

Au diable son roi et ses absurdes volontés ! Il la prit fermement par le bras et l'obligea à s'allonger sur ce qui lui servait de lit.

Ce soir-là, il ne se vanta pas de sa victoire comme il le faisait d'ordinaire. Ce soir-là, elle ne tenta pas de lui résister. Ils étaient tous les deux conscients que ce jour était particulier.

Ce soir-là, ils se contentèrent de soigner leurs blessures au lieu de s'en créer davantage.

Ce soir-là, ils oublièrent la politique, leurs rois, les morts…

Ce soir-là, ils firent une trêve. Pour sauver ce qu'il restait d'humain en eux. Pour oublier la barbarie.

Ce soir-là, Angleterre laissa France panser ses plaies et pleurer ses enfants. Arthur cessa de convoiter Marianne.

Ce soir-là, c'était le 25 octobre 1415.


	3. Der Tag geht zur Neige

Nouveau chapitre, nouveau couple. On est parti pour du GerIta et pour le contexte WWII. Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi

* * *

Elle courrait, elle fuyait aussi vite que possible. Elle traversait le bâtiment sans s'arrêter. Elle n'essayait même plus de se repérer dans les couloirs. Tout ce qui lui importait c'était de fuir. Partir loin de cet endroit maudit.

Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle ne comprenait plus. Tout se mélangeait.

Elle avait naïvement cru que tout irait pour le mieux. Après tout Ludwig lui avait pardonné sa trahison lors de la précédente guerre et ils étaient à nouveau amis.

Qui aurait pu prévoir ce qui allait se passer ? Qui aurait cru que l'allemand changerait à ce point ?

Tout ça à cause de cet homme ! Elle avait envie de hurler sa détresse. Des larmes de désespoir et de rage coulaient sans fin de ses yeux dorés. Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle était à bout.

Pitié. Que tout cela cesse.

Elle entendit alors des bruits de pas derrière elle, se retournant vivement, elle retint avec peine un hurlement de terreur.

"Lud… Allemagne ! Je suis désolée ! Je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver, s'excusa-t-elle rapidement tout en essuyant ses larmes, est-ce que tout va bien ?"

Bien sûr que non Feli, rien ne va se morigéna-t-elle. Il avait tellement changé qu'il ne se rendait plus compte de rien. L'allemand se tenait face à elle. Grand, blond, des yeux bleus, il était l'archétype parfait de l'Aryen vénéré par son nouveau chef. Son visage ne trahissait aucune émotion. Il était imposant dans son uniforme noir. Perdue dans sa contemplation de l'homme qui comptait le plus pour elle, Feliciana sursauta lorsqu'il lui adressa la parole.

"Italie ! Je t'avais dit de rester dans ta chambre. Pourquoi as-tu désobéi ?"

Aïe. Elle rentra instinctivement la tête dans ses épaules. Au vu du ton employé, ça sentait l'interrogatoire à plein nez et la jeune femme n'avait jamais été douée pour le mensonge. Mais il était absolument hors de question qu'elle avoue l'avoir suivi. Pas plus qu'elle n'avait envie de reconnaître qu'elle avait épié sa conversation avec son patron. Il serait furieux.

"Italie !

\- Vee, ne crie pas Ludwig ! …"

Elle s'interrompit brusquement en réalisant son erreur. Dans la panique, elle avait repris son tic de langage et ,pire encore, elle l'avait appelé par son prénom. Son regard se fit plus dur encore qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il saisit l'italienne par le bras et l'entraîna à sa suite dans un dédale de couloirs.

Elle se détendit légèrement en s'apercevant qu'il la ramenait vers sa chambre. Il ouvrit la porte, la jeta presque dans la pièce et referma derrière lui.

"Combien de fois devrais-je te le dire ?

\- Je suis désolée, j'ai paniqué, je le referais plus je te promet !

\- Italie. A défaut de te conduire comme un soldat, conduis-toi au moins comme une adulte.

\- Mais …

\- Suffit. Je ne suis pas ton ami, je suis ton supérieur Italie. Tu me dois le respect.

\- …

\- Ne sois pas en retard pour l'entraînement demain !

-Oui, chef."

A peine fût-il sorti de sa chambre qu'elle recommença à pleurer. Alors ça y est ? Elle n'était plus qu'"Italie". Il ne la considérait même plus comme une amie. Elle n'était plus qu'une nation sous ses ordres.

Ce soir-là, elle rêva. Elle rêva du jour où il l'appellerait à nouveau par son prénom. Mais quelque chose lui disait que ce ne serait pas pour tout de suite.

Nous étions le 1er septembre 1939 et Feliciana Vargas pleurait celui qui fût un jour Ludwig Beilschmidt.


	4. Face Family

Une petite soirée tranquille en famille pour Francis, Arthur et les jumelles... vous y croyez ?

Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Pas à moi

* * *

Prudemment retranchée derrière sa tasse de thé, invisible comme à son habitude, Madeline Williams observait la scène pour le moins étrange qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. A savoir, sa jumelle Amelia et son père adoptif Arthur, en train de remuer dans tous les sens.

Si la jeune fille semblait plutôt sereine ce n'était pas le cas de l'homme à ses côtés. Vociférant, hurlant, tempêtant, il usait d'un vocabulaire que n'aurait pas renié le grand pirate qu'il avait été. Le tout sous le rire étouffé de son rival/amant de français et celui, beaucoup plus agaçant, de celle qu'il avait élevé.

Arthur Kirkland, ex-immense Empire Britannique, était en train d'essuyer une cuisante défaite. Totalement dominé, il n'eut d'autres choix que de sonner la retraite. Essoufflé, il se laissa tomber sur le canapé aussi gracieusement que possible.

Aussitôt Francis se fit un devoir d'empêcher la situation de se dégrader. Il envoya Amelia refaire du thé et entreprit de remonter le moral du perdant.

Nul ne sut vraiment ce qu'il avait murmuré à l'oreille de l'anglais mais celui-ci avait pris une intéressante teinte cramoisie. Et les jumelles connaissaient assez leurs parents pour savoir que ce soir elles devraient dormir ailleurs.

« Ahahahahahahahaha ! I'm the hero ! J'ai raison la technologie est plus forte que toi Artie ! Je suis tellement awsome !

\- Ça je ne crois pas, fit timidement la canadienne.

\- Sale gamine ! N'oublie pas ce que j'ai fait pour toi !

\- Comme ?

\- What ?!

\- STOP ! »

Francis sentait venir le sujet « Guerre d'indépendance » et il n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver entre les deux belligérants.

Madeline qui souhaitait également éviter le conflit, saisit sa sœur par le bras, salua ses anciens tuteurs et quitta les lieux avant qu'Amelia ne relance les hostilités.

« Tu sais mon lapin, ça arrive à tout le monde de perdre.

* Enfin, quand même, Artie, jouer à Just Dance contre Amérique en espérant gagner… où avais-tu donc la tête ?

-…..

\- Je connais des mouvements de bassin beaucoup plus intéressant tu sais ?

\- You pervert ! »


	5. Incompréhension

13/11/15

* * *

Marianne tremblait.

Seule dans son appartement, la jeune femme était secouée par des tremblements de plus en plus intenses. Elle suffoquait. L'air n'arrivait plus à ses poumons. Un poids s'était abattu sur sa poitrine. Une étreinte glacée se refermait autour d'elle.

Une vague de douleur déferla dans son corps, elle ressentait la douleur de ses citoyens. Elle souffrait d'être impuissante. Soudain, elle fut saisi d'un haut-le-cœur et vacilla avant de s'écrouler sur le sol.

Elle n'avait même plus la force de retenir ses pleurs. Elle ne parvenait plus à se calmer.

Haletante, en larmes, elle était condamné à subir les évènements. Recroquevillée, à bout de souffle, elle souffrait. Elle ressentait la panique, la peur, la terreur, le désespoir et tous ces sentiments qui avaient pris possession de son peuple.

Sa vue se brouillait, sa poitrine la brûlait…

Une paire de bras la saisit et l'aida à se relever, un regard écarlate l'observait avec inquiétude. Elle cessa de réfléchir et se jeta sur lui. Dans l'étreinte rassurante de son meilleur ami, elle se laissa enfin aller.

Cette nuit, elle pleurait ses morts.

Demain, elle se relèvera et montrera au monde entier que jamais elle ne baissera les bras.

Car les années passent et la France reste.


	6. Conflits

Une réunion tout ce qu'il y a de plus habituel entre les deux superpuissances. Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer :J'emprunte encore et toujours

* * *

New-York. 1961. Bâtiment des Nations Unies, un havre de paix où se déroule dans le calme une réunion …

"Vire tes missiles de là !

\- Je ne crois pas non, ils sont très bien là où ils sont.

\- Mais c'est qu'il doute de rien le rouge ! Bien là où ils sont ? Tu veux une nouvelle guerre ?!

\- Ils ne sont là que pour protéger mes intérêts.

\- Non mais je rêve. Dit donc le coco tes fucking missiles visent Washington !

\- Kohl kohl kohl

\- Je vais faire péter le Kremlin !

\- La capitaliste s'énerve ?

\- Je suis pas énervée stupide communiste, je vais juste faire cramer ton pays de dégénérés !

\- Mon modèle est juste contrairement au tien.

\- Ne recommence pas avec ça … Tu vas la sentir l'égalité quand vous aurez tous les States au cul !

\- Vulgarité ? Aurais-je touché juste ?

\- Ne change pas de sujet !"

Chacun à un bout de la table, les deux adversaires se fusillaient du regard. Le géant de l'Est contre la première puissance mondiale. L'URSS et les Etats-Unis. Ivan Braginsky et Amelia F. Jones.

Les autres pays ayant depuis longtemps renoncé à les séparer décidèrent d'un repli stratégique. Au vu de la tension qui régnait dans cette salle, il allait y avoir des dégâts. Et aucun d'entre eux n'avait envie d'être un dommage collatéral.

"Pour la dernière fois, vire-moi ces saloperies de missiles de Cuba !

\- Il n'y a que toi qu'ils dérangent. Dois-je te rappeler pourquoi ils sont là ?

\- Au pif, parce-que t'es trop con pour reconnaître que ton modèle n'a aucune chance face au mien ?

\- …

\- Ou alors parce-que je te fais peur ?

\- Toi, peur ? Ne prends pas tes rêves pour la réalité Amerika, siffla-t-il dangereusement.

\- Or what ? Tu ne me fais pas peur non plus.

\- Alors pourquoi insistes-tu pour les missiles ?

\- …

\- On dirait que j'ai encore touché juste Amelia. Kohl kohl kohl !

\- You fucking bastard ! Je t'interdis de m'appeler comme ça ! Et arrête de changer de sujet.

\- Mais la discussion est close.

\- Quoi ? Mais de quel droit ! Sale …

\- Ttttt, tu ne retireras pas tes missiles et je ne retirerais pas les miens. Nous sommes dans une impasse, da ?

\- Yes.

\- Laissons nos gouvernements s'en occuper."

La jeune femme hésita. Elle refusait de l'admettre mais son ennemi juré avait raison. Eux, ne pouvaient rien faire. Le temps qu'elle réfléchisse le russe avait traversé la pièce et se tenait face à elle. Il la dominait d'une bonne tête et elle détestait ça.

"On peut savoir ce que tu fous dans mon espace vital le coco ?

\- Je profite de ta présence, on n'est pas souvent ensemble.

\- J'espère que c'est une blague. On passe nos soirées/matinées à s'engueuler à distance !

\- C'est pas pareil !

\- Ne m'approche pas ! I'm the hero !

\- Amerika ? Il n'y a plus personne. Le bâtiment est désert.

\- Sûr ? C'est pas un mensonge pour me manipuler ?

\- Je ne suis pas comme ça.

\- Humpf … bon on fait quoi ?

\- On rattrape le temps perdu. D'autant que tu as des insultes à te faire pardonner.

\- Oh ça va !

\- En plus, le petite Amelia semble intéressée par mon missile."

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre que ses lèvres furent prises d'assaut par celles du slave. Leurs baisers étaient violents, passionnés, empreint de frustration et de manque. Il la souleva et l'assit sur la table afin de pouvoir la déshabiller plus aisément. Il avait l'intention de la faire sienne ici et maintenant, sur cette table. Et ça ne la dérangeait absolument pas. Leurs patrons les surveillaient tellement que les moments où ils pouvaient être Ivan et Amelia ensemble étaient très rares.

Essayant d'être le plus discret possible, le couple retenait tant bien que mal ses gémissements. Les deux superpuissances savouraient leurs retrouvailles.

Ils finirent par se séparer, haletants et fatigués. Dans leurs yeux la même question. Quand ?

Quand ce conflit s'arrêterait-il ? Quand leurs patrons se rendraient compte que ça va trop loin ? Quand pourraient-ils arrêter de jouer un rôle ?


	7. Soirée

Les celtiques et leur meilleure amie dans un bar, comment voulez-vous que ça finisse ?

Disclaimer : Toujours pas à moi

 _Edwyn : Irlande_

 _Carwyn : Pays de Galles_

* * *

« FREE SCOTLAND ! »

La jeune femme aux cheveux châtains sursauta lorsque son compagnon de beuverie se leva brusquement pour hurler ses envies indépendantistes.

« FREE SCOTLAND ! FREE SCOTLAND ! »

D'accord, ça n'allait pas en s'améliorant. Et au vu de l'état de Carwyn et Edwyn c'était encore elle qui allait devoir raccompagner l'écossais chez lui. Non pas que ça la dérange, elle avait l'habitude mais disons que l'alcool avait tendance à amplifier son caractère naturel.

« FREE SCOTLAND ! FREE SCOTLAND ! FREE SCOTLAND ! »

\- Et voilà que les autres poivrots s'y mettaient. Et d'ailleurs que faisait-elle ici, dans un pub irlandais avec la fratrie Kirkland au presque complet ?

Ah oui … le référendum.

« FREE …

\- Free rien du tout Allister. Pose cette chope, je crois que tu es assez ivre comme ça !

\- Mais 'ianne ..

\- Y'a pas de Marianne qui tienne et vous ne l'encouragez pas, ajouta-t-elle en foudroyant Irlande et Pays de Galle du regard, allez viens on rentre.

\- T'es toujours du côté de ce sale morveux, tu l'aimes plus que moi.

\- C'est vrai, quoi, il a raison, soutint Carwyn.

\- Même que je suis sûr qu'au fond t'es contente qu'il ait pas réussi !

\- Dit donc les Kirkland, si je me fiche de vos velléités d'indépendance pourquoi est-ce que je suis là avec vous au lieu d'être avec Arthur ? »

Elle ne jugea pas utile de leur dire que l'anglais n'était absolument pas en train de se réjouir. Voir les trois frères se creuser la tête alors que leurs neurones jouaient à Tetris dans leur boîte crânienne, ça n'avait pas de prix. En d'autres circonstances elle aurait sans doute rit.

« Alors ? Les conclusions de vos recherches ?

\- Eh bien, même si tu aimes énormément Artie, commença le gallois.

\- Tu as choisi d'être ici ce soir, avec nous, continua l'irlandais.

\- Parce-que tu sais que j'ai besoin de toi, acheva l'écossais.

\- Et donc ?

\- TU NOUS AIMES PLUS QUE LE CHIARD ! »

Le plat de sa main rencontra son front, et elle poussa un profond soupir de désespoir. Des gamins ! Elle avait à faire à des gamins puérils.

« Ou alors tu t'es disputé avec lui.

\- … oubliez ce que j'ai dit, tournée générale, lança la française.

\- A quel propos ?

\- Jalousie mal placée, grommela-t-elle.

\- Détaille, insista l'aîné.

\- Auld Alliance.

\- Oh…je vois… toujours persuadé qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre nous ?

\- Toujours, soupira-t-elle avant de vider sa chope d'un trait. »

Et la nuit continua, l'alcool coula à flot, les frères Kirkland et leur meilleure amie chantèrent tout le répertoire écossais.

Et ce qui devait arriver, arriva.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Arthur Kirkland reçu un appel qui le mit de mauvaise humeur. Son amante et ses imbéciles de frères avaient visiblement eu l'excellente idée d'aller se remonter le moral en picolant. Sauf que sans Marianne pour jouer les garde-fous, ça avait dégénéré.

Bon direction la cellule de dégrisement. Il avait quatre fêtards à libérer et surtout quatre cautions à payer. Ses abrutis de frères allaient lui rembourser jusqu'au dernier cents.

Quant à la française, il en faisait son affaire. Après tout, il avait quelque chose à se faire pardonner.


End file.
